


【授翻】Lazy Day

by Clover_cherik



Series: ironstrange week 2019 [3]
Category: Avengers, Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, IronStrange Week, IronStrange week day one, M/M, Short, idk what to tag this, lazy day, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 我们最爱的这两个人温柔岁月中的小插曲。





	【授翻】Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lazy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857416) by [Thunderfire69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69). 



> 主题：ironstrange week 2019- DAY 1 Lazy Day

这样的日子是托尼最喜欢的。那些天，他们睡到中午才起床，甚至懒得出家门。而在这个特别的日子里，他们俩直到下午两点才从床上爬起来，然后把阵地转移到沙发上，两人都还是半睡半醒的。

“看剧吗？”托尼倦倦地问，斯蒂芬点点头，将他拉近了些。

“小五你能打开网飞吗？”

“当然可以。”女性人工智能的声音说道，片刻之后电视在他们面前亮起，网飞的菜单弹了出来。

“再看一遍伞学院？”斯蒂芬明知故问，调子里还掺杂着睡意。

“你觉得我会拒绝吗？”托尼语气里的反驳因为困倦而变得温柔，“小五，放伞学院。”

“明白。”星期五回答，没一会儿第一集就开始播放。托尼舒舒服服地朝斯蒂芬靠了过去，轻柔地喟叹了一声。法师俯下身，在他脸上落下轻轻一吻。

天哪，他真爱死这样的日子了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：啊我写得太短了，其他的不会那么短的……


End file.
